ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Railway Adventures with Thomas
Railway Adventures with Thomas & His Friends is an upcoming American-Canadian-British animated TV series created by Britt Allcroft and Craig McCracken for Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. in 2019. This show is based on The Railway Series by the Reverend Wilbert Awdry and Thomas & Friends by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton and narrated by Kerry Shale (US) and Lee Ingleby (UK). Episodes Series 1 #Thomas' Busy Day #Helpful Edward #Henry the Brave! #Gordon the Strong! #Glimmer Gal James (US)/James' Spotless Record (UK) #Percy's Big Journey #Toby Hard at Work #Duck Owns Up #Sir Topham Hatt's Secret (US)/The Fat Controller's Secret (UK) #Diesel Learns a Lesson #Double Trouble #Fussy Mavis #Mind Your Manners, Daisy! #Diesel Disaster! #Oliver to the Rescue! #Gordon's Big Race #James on Stage #Thomas' Smart Idea #Percy and the Strange Letter #Imposters for Donald and Douglas #Henry the Hero #Skarloey and Duncan #Two Naughty Troublemakers #BoCo's In Charge #Edward's Perfect Party #Percy's New Craze #Rights and Wrongs #A Day at the Farm Cast US *Huck Milner as Thomas, the no. 1 blue second series LBSCR E2 tank engine who can be cheeky but kind and helpful. *Michael Wallis as Edward, the no. 2 blue Furness Railway K2 tender engine who is wise and eager to help his friends out. *Ellen DeGeneres as Henry, the no. 3 green LMS Black Five tender engine who is grumpy and timid, but she can be brave. *Craig T. Nelson as Gordon, the no. 4 blue GNR A1 Pacific tender engine who is often rude and ill-tempered to his friends. *Justine Ezarik as James, the no. 5 red experimental version of a L&YR Class 28 tender engine who likes to admire her shiny red paintwork and think of herself as a really splendid engine. *Nika Futterman as Percy, the no. 6 green Avonside Saddle Tank tank engine who is Thomas' best friend and is always ready to prank and tease his friends, but he loves delivering the mail and helping out, no matter what. *Kevin Brueck as Toby, the no. 7 brown GER Class C53 steam tram engine who is the oldest engine in the Steam Team. *Owen Wilson as Duck, the no. 5741 green GWR 5700 Class tank engine who is a fusspot at times but helpful. *Michael Adamthwaite as Donald and Douglas, respectively the no. 9 and no. 10 blue CR Class 812 tender engines who are the Scottish Twins of the Island of Sodor and enjoy nothing more than to work and help their friends. *Alexander Gould as Oliver, the no. 1436 green GWR 1400 class tank engine who is sometimes boastful and pompous but cheerful and chirpy. *Brad Garrett as Sir Topham Hatt, the director of the Island of Sodor. *James Patrick Stewart as Diesel, Sir Topham Hatt's first ever diesel engine on Sodor who is ready to stir up trouble. *Kate Higgins as Mavis, Ffarquhar's rude and fussy black quarry diesel who is best friends with Diesel and Daisy and often shows a disliking towards Toby. *Martin Sherman as Stepney, the no. 55 yellow Bluebell engine who was saved by Rusty from the scrapyard and now makes visits to Sodor. *Jason Griffiths as BoCo, the intellegent green Co-Bo diesel locomotive who is friends with Edward and is wise to Bill and Ben's tricks. *Rebecca Soler as Daisy, the fussy green diesel railcar who belives herself to be highly sprung and right up to date. *Armie Hammer as Skarloey, the no. 1 red Fletcher Jennings Class C 0-4-2ST narrow gauge tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who, next to Rheneas, is the oldest engine on said railway. *Marc Thompson as Rheneas, the no. 2 red TR No. 2 Dolgoch narrow gauge tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who can be rude at times, but he's proud to be the oldest engine on said railway, next to his brother Skarloey. *Samuel L. Jackson as Sir Handel, the no. 3 red TR No. 3 Sir Haydn narrow gauge saddle tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who is best friends with Duncan, as they both like to complain, grumble, and derail from the tracks. *Hayden Rolence as Peter Sam, the no. 4 red Kerr Stuart Tattoo Class 0-4-2ST narrow gauge saddle tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who is shy and timid, but he can be brave. *Jules de Jongh as Rusty, the no. 5 black TR No. 5 Midlander narrow gauge diesel engine who is kind of fussy, but she has a kind heart and is eager to help. *David Tennant as Duncan, the no. 6 red TR No. 6 Douglas narrow gauge tank engine who is best friends with Sir Handel, as they both like to complain, rock and roll, grumble, and derail from the tracks. *Austin Pendleton *Jesse Moss *Tom Cruise *Kerry Shale *Jo Wyatt *David "Squatch" Ward *Alec Baldwin *Ian James Corlett *Claire Corlett *Matt Stone UK *Sam Brown as Thomas, the no. 1 blue second series LBSCR E2 tank engine who can be cheeky but kind and helpful. *Hayden Hunter as Edward, the no. 2 blue Furness Railway K2 tender engine who is wise and eager to help his friends out. *Stephen Mangan as Henry, the no. 3 green LMS Black Five tender engine who is grumpy and timid, but he can be brave. *Peter Dickson as Gordon, the no. 4 blue GNR A1 Pacific tender engine who is often rude and ill-tempered to his friends. *Simon Cowell as James, the no. 5 red experimental version of a L&YR Class 28 tender engine who likes to admire his shiny red paintwork and think of himself as a really splendid engine. *Nika Futterman as Percy, the no. 6 green Avonside Saddle Tank tank engine who is Thomas' best friend and is always ready to prank and tease his friends, but he loves delivering the mail and helping out, no matter what. *Ben Small as Toby, the no. 7 brown GER Class C53 steam tram engine who is the oldest engine in the Steam Team. *Jimmy Hibbert as Duck, the no. 5741 green GWR 5700 Class tank engine who is a fusspot at times but helpful. *Michael Adamthwaite as Donald and Douglas, respectively the no. 9 and no. 10 blue CR Class 812 tender engines who are the Scottish Twins of the Island of Sodor and enjoy nothing more than to work and help their friends. *Simon Greenall as Oliver, the no. 1436 green GWR 1400 class tank engine who is sometimes boastful and pompous but cheerful and chirpy. *Jim Broadbent as Sir Topham Hatt, the director of the Island of Sodor, who is also known as the Fat Controller. *Keith Wickham as Diesel, the Fat Controller's first ever diesel engine on Sodor who is ready to stir up trouble. *Abriella Bierer as Mavis, Ffarquhar's rude and fussy black quarry diesel who is best friends with Diesel and Daisy and often shows a disliking towards Toby. *John Hasler as Stepney, the no. 55 yellow Bluebell engine who was saved by Rusty from the scrapyard and now makes visits to Sodor. *Lenny Henry as BoCo, the intellegent green Co-Bo diesel locomotive who is friends with Edward and is wise to Bill and Ben's tricks. *Teresa Gallagher as Daisy, the fussy green diesel railcar who belives herself to be highly sprung and right up to date. *Neil Morrissey as Skarloey, the no. 1 red TR No. 1 Talyllyn narrow gauge saddle tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who, next to his brother Rheneas, is the oldest engine on said railway. *Michael Angelis as Rheneas, the no. 2 red TR No. 2 Dolgoch narrow gauge tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who can be rude at times, but he's proud to be the oldest engine on said railway, next to his brother Skarloey. *James Corden as Sir Handel, the no. 3 red TR No. 3 Sir Haydn narrow gauge saddle tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who is best friends with Duncan, as they both like to complain, rock and roll, grumble, and derail from the tracks. *Richard Pearce as Peter Sam, the no. 4 red TR No. 4 Edward Thomas narrow gauge saddle tank engine on the Skarloey Railway who is shy and timid, but he can be brave. *Lewis MacLeod as Rusty, the no. 5 black TR No. 5 Midlander narrow gauge diesel engine who is kind of fussy, but he has a kind heart and is eager to help. *David Tennant as Duncan, the no. 6 red TR No. 6 Douglas narrow gauge tank engine who is best friends with Sir Handel, as they both like to complain, rock and roll, grumble, and derail from the tracks. *Nigel Pilkington *Steven Kynman *Colin McFarlane *Kerry Shale *Jo Wyatt *Samuel Woodward *Holly Thomas *Mia Wiltshire *Emma Tate Roll Call lyrics They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Henry really knows her (his in UK) stuff, Duck toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Trivia *In the UK dub, Henry and James are male, just like in The Railway Series and Thomas & Friends. **Also, in said dub as well as the US one, Percy has a female voice despite being male. ***In addition, Percy is voiced by Nika Futterman in both the US and UK dubs, albeit with different accents. *In the Spanish dub, Percy and Oliver are female and are respectively called Patricia and Olivia. **Also, in said dub, Thomas is called Tobias, Edward is called Eddie, Henry is called Harriet, Gordon is called Graham, James is called Jasmine, Toby is called Larry, Duck is called Pato, the Spanish word for duck, Douglas is called Dougal, Terence is called Thomas, Bertie is called Gordon, BoCo is called James, Daisy is called Amber, and Bear is called Bob. *In the Japanese dub, Percy is female. *In the Swedish dub, Mavis is male. *In the Arabic dub, Thomas is female.